


Welcome To The Backrooms

by ItsAL03



Category: The Backrooms
Genre: Body Horror, I'm tired, Light Swearing, Short Story, This was for an English essay, Yeah lmao, first person. yayyyyy, gore????, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/ItsAL03
Summary: This is a short story I wrote about a year ago for English class. It got me into trouble and I had to go to the counselor to say "Yes, I am fine. It's just a story." Fun.
Kudos: 6





	Welcome To The Backrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

Do you remember those nights? You know, the ones too cold for a tee shirt, but too warm for a sweater. Those days when you were happy. When you didn’t think anything like this could happen. 

I cracked my eyes open, a feeling of shock and nausea washing over my whole body. I groaned, sitting up, one hand pressed to my head, the other hand bracing the weight of my body. Just the strain this place was putting on my senses was enough to drive one mad and trigger a migraine. The endless buzz-hum sound of old fluorescent lights, the stench of old carpet that have long mildewed and have been in need of cleaning for God only knows how long, the old, peeling yellow wallpaper. I gathered what thoughts I could, and struggled to my feet. 

“Ugh… Where am I…?” 

I heard my own voice, which sliced through the seemingly never-ending buzzing of the lights above me. There was no reply to my question. How typical… I took a few steps forward, trying to regain my balance and sense of direction. There were two ways out of this room, and I took the one behind me, which led to another room, with the same disgusting carpet, peeling wallpaper, and agitating lights. 

“This isn’t funny! I want to go home!” 

I shouted as loud as I could, my voice rising over the sound of the lights. Still no reply. I turned, on the verge of crying, and slammed my fist into the yellow walls, sending a jolt of pain through my knuckles and up my arm.

“DAMMIT!” 

I shouted, gripping my now-bloodied hand, feeling like my whole hand was on fire. I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes, gritting my teeth. 

“Okay, okay, okay…”

I whispered to myself, still holding my bleeding hand tightly. Punching the walls here isn’t going to get me out of this mess. Where am I? I looked around, finding the rooms hadn’t changed a bit. This isn’t a dream that I can just wake up from. This is real. I’m trapped in whatever the hell this god awful place is. I narrowed my eyes, staggering into another room, which looked almost the same as the last. What is this? Some kind of maze? 

“Hello?” 

I called out, my voice weak and fearful. There was nobody but me. I was all alone. Normally, I would be relieved to be all alone, but there’s just something about this place that makes me feel… off. Not fear, but a gnawing sense of paranoia. Faint enough to be ignored, though strong enough to be noticed. Almost like a sickening dread, really. Almost like my mind was warning me of a doom that I couldn’t see or hear, a doom that I would only be able to know when it stood right in front of me. A vague sense of danger. I tried to shrug it off, shifting my focus to something more narrow. The faint discolouring of the floor below my feet, a slight pink, fading into a dark scarlet with every step, a sharp tang hitting my nose, like metal. Blood. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another ignorant child playing with the laws of reality?”

I swallowed hard. I could  _ feel _ the thing behind me. I didn’t even have to look behind me to tell that it didn’t mean all too well. A feeling of nausea washed over me, feeling weak in the knees. 

“Aww… Don’t want to turn around and say ‘hello’? How rude…” 

The voice whimpered mockingly. It sounded… strange. Inhuman, but also human at the same time. I mustered what little bit of courage I could, and I turned my head, locking eyes with… something. It looked vaguely like a human girl, though it also looked like a horrid, deformed monster with it’s eight eyes, six arms, and razor sharp teeth. It grinned, reaching a hand towards me, while emitting a hiss that sounded identical to a tarantula. The longer I watched it, the more intense the trembles wracking my body became, and the colder my skin felt. I focused on it’s hand, noticing another eye, a pale green, like pastels, glinting in the center. I shrunk back, feeling the sudden urge to vomit, but I couldn’t. I just backed away slowly, trying to avoid what looked like a human spider. It squinted, seemingly in excitement, it’s grin widening. Moments later, a few steps back, I lifted a foot, about to take another step back, but I was unable to touch the ground again. I choked back a scream of terror, every move being halted by something wrapping around my limbs, holding them tightly in place, rendering me helpless and unable to struggle free. I broke my gaze away from the spider-girl, looking down at my entangled hands in a panic. I was covered in the sticky white strands of a giant spider web. I thrashed my body with whatever strength I could muster, rearing my head backwards, and slamming my skull against the walls behind me. A sharp pain shot through my head all the way down my spine, and everything faded into a cold, unwelcoming black. 

I jolted awake, gasping for air, a thin layer of slick sweat coating my trembling body. I sat up, moving my hands into my field of view. I blinked, inspecting them for any trace of the disgusting web I had been trapped in, finding nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief, my terror fading. It was all a dream…

“Welcome to The Backrooms…” 

It was little more than a whisper, but it was enough to make my blood run cold. I turned around, fear consuming me from the chest out. My eyes met with it again, and this time, I looked at my arms, finding a swollen, fleshy mass with black spreading outwards from two round holes in my skin. The last thing I saw was that…  _ thing  _ staring back at me, grinning widely. 


End file.
